


a swarkles spin off

by leahburke



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kinda, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Tags Are Hard, bisexual Robin, marshall and lily's third kid is called rose, the last 5 minutes of the finale don't exist im sorry, tracy mcconnell isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: the himym creators wouldn't give me a swarkles spin off so i wrote it myself, happy valentine's day <3
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Marshall Eriksen, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson, Tracy McConnell/Ted Mosby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	a swarkles spin off

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few more of these plotted but idk if i'm gonna post them or how long it'll take so if u wanna keep up with this ur best bet is to follow me on twitter.
> 
> a few more things before u go in:  
> \- i'm not an expert when it comes to screenwriting so if any of this is wrong i do apologise  
> \- i'm also sorry if any of this feels ooc !!  
> \- i'm ALWAYS open to critiques so, whatever u wanna say pls don't afraid to do so <3  
> \- also i wanna deeply apologize for how long this is, i tried writing the length of an Actual 30 minute sitcom episode, so um. yeah sorry!
> 
> mmk that's all! enjoy <3

**INT. ROBIN AND BARNEY'S LIVING ROOM**

A GIRL, 15, with long blond hair and fair white skin sits on a black couch. In the background, a STORMTROOPER can be seen on the left of a tall window.

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

Kid, today, I'm going to tell you a story. The story of how after 10 years, your Dad and I got back together.

The girl GROANS LOUDLY, throwing her head back on the couch.

**ELLIE**

Is this going to take a while?

ROBIN (off-camera) rolls her eyes and snorts. Then:

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

**(straight-faced)**

Yes.

**ELLIE**

DAD!

 **ENTER BARNEY STINSON:** A white man, 50s, wearing a black suit, walks into the room a smirk on his face. He takes in the view -- his wife and his daughter, sitting across from each other and LAUGHS, shaking his head.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Seriously?

**ELLIE**

See ! 

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S.)**

Barney ! 

BARNEY snorts, and shakes his head again. He walks over to the sofa, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Alright, fine!

He gives Robin a smile.

**FUTURE BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Ellie, pay attention. This story is going to be legend-

**ELLIE**

Wait for it.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Wait for it.

BARNEY looks over at ELLIE, who chuckles at this, and gives a knowing smile.

**FUTURE BARNEY (CONT’D)**

DARY. Legendary! It all started--

ROBIN clears her throat.

**FUTURE BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Robin! Just... just... okay?

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

No. I'm bonding with our kid. Besides, don't you have that thing with Marshall and Ted and the kids?

**FUTURE BARNEY**

But telling stories is my thing!

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

Our son is waiting for you in the car. Out.

BARNEY scoffs but starts to get up from the couch.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Lame.

He leans over ROBIN (still off-camera), cupping her face and kissing her.

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

Have fun. Love you.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Love you too. I'll be back before dinner

**ELLIE**

Bye dad.

**FUTURE BARNEY**

Bye sweetie.

BARNEY heads towards the door, and leaves. ROBIN sighs contently.

**ELLIE**

How come Charlie doesn’t get to hear this?

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S)**

He sped out of the room before I could start. Now. Where were we?

ELLIE throws her head back and sighs in frustration.

**FUTURE ROBIN (O.S.) (CONT’D)**

It all started the day of your Uncle Ted’s wedding.

**CUT TO:**

**FLASHBACK, FALL 2020 - TED AND TRACY'S WEDDING DAY.**

**INT. MACLAREN'S PUB - THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

The gang hangs together at MacLaren's, sitting at their usual booth. Everyone is present, but one absence is noted -- ROBIN.

**LILY**

I can't believe it. It's Ted Mosby's wedding day!

**TED**

Yes! After only seven years and two kids. (BEAT.) Guys, am I rushing into this?

BARNEY, whose eyes are closed, lets his head drop gently onto the table.

**TED (CONT’D)**

Woah.

**MARSHALL**

Oh, buddy... Are you okay?

**BARNEY**

**(in a low, tired voice)**

So tired. Baby no sleepy. Barney dying.

LILY laughs softly.

**TED**

Well, we're staying out till 3 a.m tonight.

BARNEY lifts his head from the table.

**BARNEY**

**(loudly)**

9:45!

He takes a sip of his drink.

**LILY**

Seriously, though. I am so proud of you. Not that you're a dad, it's like you're a totally different pers--

A group of brunette younger girls pass by the booth.

**BARNEY**

Woah.

**LILY**

And we're back.

Barney gets up walking behind them to the counter.

**BARNEY**

Hey.

**GIRL 1**

Hi.

**GIRL 2**

Want to join us for shots?

**BARNEY**

**(chuckles)**

Shots? Before lunch on a Thursday? It's like you're trying to make bad decisions. You young ladies need to go home, put on some decent clothes <gesturing at the clothes> and take a good hard look at your lives.

His eyes widen and he points at the exit of the bar.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Get!

The girls look at him, shocked, but make their way out.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Call your parents they're probably worried sick!

The gang watches dumbfounded.

**LILY**

I have officially seen everything.

MARSHALL looks towards the door, raising his eyebrows.

**MARSHALL**

Not everything.

ROBIN walks in, wearing a blue dress and red lipstick, looking around at the place that once felt so familiar but now feels almost foreign. She spots her friends at the booth but is hesitant to approach them.

BARNEY turns just as she walks in, a surprised look on his face. The two had barely seen each other or talked in two years. In a way this felt almost like a sign - not that he would admit it to anyone, not even himself. He remembered telling his friends: If it wasn't going to happen with Robin, then it's not going to happen with anyone. And now here she was.

**BARNEY**

**(with a smile)**

Robin! Hey.

**ROBIN**

**(smiling back)**

Hi.

The two stand for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then, Robin reaches to hug him. His feelings are somewhere between relieved and shocked, but most of all he's just glad that she's here. They pull apart, staring at each other for second, then:

**ROBIN**

Should we--

**BARNEY**

Yeah.

They walk back to the booth, Barney resting his hand gently against Robin's back, as she walks ahead of him, he can't help smiling for himself. TED gets up from the booth, surprised to see Robin. As he does, the rest of the group follows suit.

**ROBIN**

Hi.

**TED**

Hi.

ROBIN and LILY share a look. Lily is speechless and her eyes are teary, but she still smiles.

**ROBIN**

I-I know I've missed a couple lately, but...

She looks at LILY, getting a little emotional as well.

**ROBIN (CONT’D)**

We said we'd always be there for the big moments.

ROBIN and LILY hug.

**LILY**

Aw, crap. Mascara running.

She pulls away.

**LILY (CONT’D)**

**(voice breaking)**

Nobody let her out of your sight.

LILY heads for the bathroom and everyone sits down. As ROBIN wipes a tear from her face, BARNEY approaches her again, a smile on his face.

**ROBIN**

Hi, Daddy.

**BARNEY**

Woah. Look, Robin, I'm really happy to see you, but I don't think of you that way anymore.

**FUTURE ROBIN (V.O)**

So... that was a lie.

BARNEY looks over his shoulder, for a moment. and ROBIN hits him with her purse.

**ROBIN**

No, dummy. You had a kid! Congrats.

**BARNEY**

**(flustered)**

Right! Yeah. Thanks, a kid! (THEN:) I'm tired.

**ROBIN**

**(empathetic)**

Oh.

**BARNEY**

**(with a smile)**

But, uh... she's awesome.

ROBIN smiles back. Despite everything, she's happy to see how happy Barney is.

**ROBIN**

Yeah?

**BARNEY**

Yeah... Daddy's home.

ROBIN softens at this and pulls him in for another hug. BARNEY buries his head in the crook of her neck.

**ROBIN**

Hmm.

The two pull away, ROBIN rubs BARNEY's arms and turns to MARSHALL.

**ROBIN**

Judge Fudge. Hey?

**MARSHALL**

**(laughs)**

Hey.

**MARSHALL (CONT’D)**

Actually, um, a little announcement for everybody. I'm gonna be running for State Supreme Court.

The gang all looks to Marshall with surprised looks on their faces.

**MARSHALL (CONT’D)**

Yeah. So, if everything goes well, in a couple of months you won't be calling me Judge Fudge anymore..... You'll be calling me Fudge Supreme.

The group chuckles and MARSHALL and BARNEY high five and then hug. TED looks at ROBIN again. She sighs.

**ROBIN**

The man of the hour.

**TED**

Yeah... You RSVP'd no.

**ROBIN**

I did. But someone pretty persuasive talked me into it.

ROBIN looks at the bar entrances and TRACY walks in -- in her wedding dress and with a camera in hand. TED smiles and takes his hand to his chest, stumbling back.

**TRACY**

Sorry. I know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress.

TED looks down at her, a smile on his face and his eyes filled with love.

**TED**

Worth it.

He leans down, taking his bride in his arms and they kiss. She looks back at the gang.

**TRACY**

But I couldn't miss this. I wanna get a picture. Get in! I wanna take a picture of you guys. Come on, get together.

The gang huddles together at the booth, with smiles on their faces.

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

Are you ready?

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

All right, get in.

**MARSHALL**

All right, all right.

**TRACY**

One, two, three.

The shutter clicks and the screen shows the photo taken: the gang -- Marshall, Lily, Ted, Barney and Robin -- sits together, all smiling, clearly happy to see each other again.

The camera FADES IN to TED and TRACY kissing. Then, we see Marshall paying Lily: the long bet of Robin and Ted getting together is finally over. Then, Marshall looks over his shoulder and says:

**MARSHALL**

Hey. Hey, you kids.

**ROBIN**

Yeah, you didn't sound a _thousand_ there.

The gang all laughs.

**MARSHALL**

Do you have any idea what happened right here, in this very bar?

**KID**

No. What happened?

**MARSHALL**

**(chuckles)**

Just... just all kinds of stuff.

The gang all look at MARSHALL smiling, as he turns back to them.

**LILY**

**(emotional)**

A toast! Okay, first off... to everyone at this table. I love you guys so much, I can't even.

**ROBIN**

Just move to the second part.

**LILY**

Yeah. Secondly, to Ted--

**TED**

Don't say it.

**EVERYONE**

Evelyn Mosby.

**TED**

Thanks. Thank you for that.

**LILY**

A man with more emotional endurance than anyone I know. It was a long difficult road, but thank God we finally got here.

**FADE TO:**

**INT. CHURCH - AFTERNOON**

**TED AND TRACY'S WEDDING.**

The camera pans to TED and TRACY as they finish their vows. A lovely song plays over it. LILY and MARSHALL exchange an emotional look. BARNEY and ROBIN smile at each other knowingly. TED and TRACY kiss, and as they do BARNEY and MARSHALL hug and LILY and ROBIN do the same.

Then they all exit the chapel: TED and TRACY go first, in all their wedding bliss, the rest of the group follows behind.

MARSHALL and LILY walk together, ROBIN walks behind them and BARNEY shortly behind her, taking her hand. She lets him.

**LILY**

I can't believe we're leaving Ted Mosby's wedding.

**TRACY**

**(jokingly)**

I can't believe I'm not in a castle in France.

The gang laughs at this and TED mocks offense.

**TED**

It's not my fault you got pregnant.

**TRACY**

**(with a snort)**

Are you sure about that, buddy?

TED laughs softly and kisses her.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MACLAREN’S PUB - AFTERNOON**

We see the gang at their usual booth, making a toast. They all raise their glasses, with a smile. EVERYONE looks at LILY, who's ready to cry again.

**LILY**

To Ted and Tracy.

**EVERYONE**

Cheers.

**MARSHALL**

To an awesome wedding.

**BARNEY**

**(with a scoff)**

My wedding was way more awesome. It was awesom _er_.

**TED**

Not a word--

**BARNEY**

Tell 'em Robin.

ROBIN looks at him surprised and takes a while to respond.

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Robin?

She blinks back into reality and nods slowly.

**ROBIN**

Um... yeah. It was. Excuse me.

She starts getting up and heads for the bathroom, LILY and TRACY follow behind.

**INT. BATHROOM**

ROBIN leans against the sink, staring down at the faucet, her hands gripping the marble. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. The door to her left opens, making her look up. LILY and TRACY walk in. TRACY rushed in, taking ROBIN into a hug. She pulls away after a moment. Then:

**TRACY**

Are you okay?

**ROBIN**

Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just, you know, tired. It's been a long day **.**

**LILY**

**(softly)**

Where's the poop, Robin?

ROBIN shakes her head and looks down again.

**ROBIN**

I--I don't know, okay? It's just. overwhelming. I haven't spoken to Barney in almost two years and now it's just... we had these moments.

**TRACY**

Oh, we noticed.

LILY shoots TRACY a look, like: _shut up_.

**TRACY**

Sorry.

**ROBIN**

What does it all mean? I-- just ... maybe this was a bad idea.

LILY shakes her head as if she can't believe this is happening. ROBIN notices and frowns.

**ROBIN**

What?

**LILY**

You two are impossible!

She starts pacing the room and shaking her head.

**LILY (CONT’D)**

I mean. We have had to schedule two birthday dinners because of how awkward it was at first! And now this? It's like 2009 all over again! Is it that hard to talk about your feelings?

ROBIN sighs.

**ROBIN**

What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Barney, we've barely seen each other in two years, but I'm still in love with you!'?

**LILY**

YES!

**TRACY**

Pretty much, yeah.

**ROBIN**

No! That's insane... Right? No. I--I can't do that.

**LILY**

**(sighs)**

Look, he misses you. At least talk to him.

She pauses waiting to see how Robin reacts. When she doesn't respond:

**LILY**

**(with a knowing smile)**

Or I will lock you both in a room again until you do.

TRACY looks at LILY, her eyes a little wide and a smile on her face.

**TRACY**

I am weirdly attracted to you right now.

LILY looks at TRACY with a grin and winks playfully.

**LILY**

Thank you. (THEN: TO ROBIN) Am I understood?

ROBIN sighs in defeat and nods.

**ROBIN**

Fine!

LILY smiles satisfied and points to the door, gesturing for ROBIN to leave. She does and her friends follow behind.

**INT. MACLAREN’S PUB - MOMENTS AFTER**

The men are still at their table, laughing between each other. As the women arrive BARNEY looks up at ROBIN with a concerned look. She looks back at him with a smile, reassuring him she's okay. The group orders dinner and catches up on what everyone has been up to.

**LILY**

So, _Robin_...

ROBIN gives her a pointed look, scared of what she's going to say next.

**LILY**

How has work been?

**ROBIN**

**(relieved)**

Good! I was offered a position here in New York again actually.

The group congratulates her, all talking at once. In the shot we see BARNEY looking at ROBIN again, a spark of hope in his eye.

**TRACY**

**(excited)**

Does that mean we're finally getting the band all together?

ROBIN can't help but smile as she nods. The gang cheers an 'All right' and they have a toast.

**FADE TO:**

**INT. MACLAREN’S PUB - EVENING**

It is now after dinner. There are empty plates in front of all six members of the gang, and they're laughing between them.

**TRACY**

Well, we should get going.

**TED**

Hopefully the kids haven't set the house on fire yet.

**LILY**

Us too. My dad is babysitting and as much as I love him, I don't want him passing out on our couch again. Mama needs some me time.

MARSHALL smiles at this. The group starts getting up and leaving the booth.

**TED**

We'll see you on Sunday for dinner?

The group nods and mumbles in agreement.

**TRACY**

Robin?

**ROBIN**

**(with a sad smile)**

See you Sunday.

TRACY leans down and hugs ROBIN who's still sitting out. The group says their goodbyes and exits the bar, leaving only ROBIN and BARNEY. The two look at each other for a moment, a comfortable silence passing between them.

**ROBIN**

So--

**BARNEY**

Hey, listen...

**ROBIN**

You go ahead--

**BARNEY**

You go first--

**ROBIN**

**(laughs lightly)**

I was... (SHAKES HER HEAD.) Actually I was gonna say I should go. It's been a long day.

**BARNEY**

**(nods slightly)**

I'll walk you?

ROBIN nods. The two get up, BARNEY first, then ROBIN. BARNEY extends his arm toward the exit and the two leave.

**EXT. MACLAREN'S PUB - NIGHT**

ROBIN and BARNEY walk side by side, none of them saying anything. There's a lot unspoken between the two and the one question on BARNEY's mind is: _what the hell do you say to someone who your last proper words to were I love you?_

**BARNEY**

So... World Wide News is offering you a job here, huh?

**ROBIN**

Yeah...

**BARNEY**

Have you--

**ROBIN**

Not yet.

ROBIN looks at the ground and BARNEY stops behind her.

**BARNEY**

Wh-- Why not?

ROBIN looks up again and sighs, shaking her head. She knew this moment would come, even though she didn't want it to.

**ROBIN**

Because I don't know if I'm taking it yet. I don't know if I should.

**BARNEY**

**(frowns)**

So... what? You're leaving again?

**ROBIN**

It's not like I have a reason to stay.

ROBIN and BARNEY lock eyes. There is a lot unspoken between them, but in that moment they both know what she means.

**BARNEY**

Are you kidding? Of course you do (BEAT. SIGHS) I mean, Lily won't stop crying and none of us can take that.

ROBIN nods, smiling to herself.

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Besides... I miss having you around.

The two exchange a look, all those unanswered feelings are up in the air again. ROBIN tries to find the words but before she can BARNEY leans in and KISSES HER. She kisses him back, forgetting for a moment that they shouldn't be doing this and just focusing on him. She then realizes how familiar this is and much she missed this. She pulls away, breathless. Then:

**ROBIN**

What are we doing?

**BARNEY**

**(with a laugh)**

What do you mean?

ROBIN scoffs, taking a step back.

**ROBIN**

I mean... we've done this before, haven't we? And it always ended badly! I think... maybe we should stop forcing this.

BARNEY sighs and shakes his head slowly. He's about to open his mouth to speak when A CAB PULLS UP at the curve.

**ROBIN**

That's my ride. I should go.

**BARNEY**

Robin, wait.

ROBIN doesn't listen. She gets into the cab. BARNEY sighs again and pulls out his phone, calling the one person who knows will help.

**BARNEY**

Hey, I need your help with something, can you meet me at MacLaren's?

BARNEY hangs up. Within minutes we see a black car pull up, a window opening and a familiar face pop up.

**RANJIT**

Hello!

BARNEY gets inside the backseat of the car, he takes a breath.

**INT. CAR - NIGHT**

**BARNEY**

I need you to drive to Robin's place.

RANJIT turns in his seat to look at BARNEY, his eyes widen a little and he gives BARNEY a small smile.

**RANJIT**

Robin is back?

BARNEY nods.

**RANJIT (CONT'D)**

Okay. Robin's place.

The car ride is mostly quiet, but you can tell from the rearview mirror that RANJIT wants to ask a question. He's quiet, though, and only speaks when they finally arrive at ROBIN'S.

**RANJIT (CONT'D)**

Go get her.

**BARNEY**

Thanks.

BARNEY exits the car and looks up at Robin's place.

**INT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

ROBIN sits in her living room couch with a glass of wine in hand and a sad look on her face. She's ponding if she made the right decision leaving BARNEY the way she did. She reaches for the phone, ready to call him when she hears HER BELL RING. She sighs and heads for the window.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT.**

BARNEY is standing outside, looking up at ROBIN's window. When she looks out, he gives her a smile.

**FUTURE ROBIN (V.O.)**

Kid, I’m not gonna lie to ya, that night was a tough one for your dad and me. Despite how messy things were, I kept hearing your Aunt Lily’s voice. And if it wasn’t for that voice, I might not be here right now.

**EXT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT.**

We open on the frame we last saw the couple — ROBIN looking down at BARNEY, surprised, and BARNEY SMILING UP at her.

**ROBIN**

Barney? What are you doing here?

**BARNEY**

Can I come in? Or... can you come down?

ROBIN sighs. She shakes her head.

**ROBIN**

Fine. Just give me a minute.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. TED AND TRACY'S HOUSE**

**EARLIER**

The couple just put the kids to bed and are now sitting in their living room, cuddled against each other. The TV plays in the background.

**TED**

Hey.

**TRACY**

Hm.

TED brushes TRACY's hair with his fingers, smiling as he looks down at her.

**TED**

I never thanked you... for bringing Robin back.

TRACY looks up at TED and smiles back. She shakes her head dismissively.

**TRACY**

Of course, I brought her back. I know how important it was to you.

TED kisses her and she smiles into it.

**TED**

I love you.

**TRACY**

**(with a smile)**

I know.

TED gives TRACY a look like: _come on_.

**TRACY (CONT'D)**

I love you too.

**INT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

ROBIN walks down the stairs shaking her head to herself. A part of her kept thinking: _This is all gonna go to crap_. THEN:

**LILY (V.O.)**

Talk to him. Or I’ll lock you both in a room until you do.

ROBIN sighs as she exits the building. BARNEY looks at her as she does and smiles a little.

**BARNEY**

Hey.

**ROBIN**

Hi. Any reason you’re standing outside my house at almost midnight?

**BARNEY**

Yeah, actually... about earlier—-

**ROBIN**

Barney—

**BARNEY**

No, listen, please. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I should have told you how I felt —- we both know I’m not the best at doing that, but I’ll try.

He takes a deep breath.

**BARNEY**

You being back is... overwhelming for me. These past few years I’ve been pretending that everything was fine and I tried to go back to what I used to be but I just... couldn’t.

He pauses, looking at Robin for a reaction—- he doesn’t find one, she’s simply listening, which he takes as a good sign.

**BARNEY**

Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. These last two years have been unbearable without you. And I kept beating myself up for not stopping you that day.

This time, Robin does react — her eyes widen for just a second and her mouth hangs open. There’s hope there, just for a second. She wets her lower lip and shakes her head.

**ROBIN**

Our divorce wasn’t your fault. We were both miserable.

**BARNEY**

Maybe. Or maybe I should’ve fought harder.

**ROBIN**

It’s okay... I think if we’d forced it we would have ended up hating each other and that would have sucked.

**BARNEY**

That’s what Tracy said too.

ROBIN smiles to herself, taking a step closer to BARNEY.

**ROBIN**

You talked to Tracy about me?

**BARNEY**

**(nods)**

Yeah. After the divorce, things were pretty bad.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BARNEY’S APARTMENT**

**2018**

BARNEY and TRACY sit on the couch. TRACY hugs him as he lays his head on her shoulder. There’s no sound for a moment, and all we see is TRACY rubbing BARNEY’s back in comfort.

**TRACY**

You’re gonna be okay.

**BARNEY**

How do you know?

**TRACY**

Because you’ve been here before. And you still got the girl. I’d like to believe you will again.

BARNEY looks up at his friend trying to believe her words.

**TRACY (CONT'D)**

You two are meant to be together.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT.**

2020

**ROBIN**

Well, that explains what happened in the bathroom.

**BARNEY**

Woah.

**ROBIN**

**(eye-roll)**

So, what? What do we do now?

**BARNEY**

Now, we go on a date.

**ROBIN**

It‘s midnight. You have a kid! And I haven’t even agreed to this.

**BARNEY**

So let’s go to lunch tomorrow.

ROBIN sighs, unsure of what to do. She shakes her head, but before she can refuse BARNEY takes her hand.

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Just give me a chance.

**ROBIN**

Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**BARNEY**

**(nods)**

Tomorrow.

ROBIN starts heading towards the entrance of the building when:

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Robin.

She turns.

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

**(with a smile)**

Goodnight.

ROBIN smiles back opening the door.

**ROBIN**

Goodnight.

With that she walks inside the building leaving BARNEY alone. He smiles to himself, triumphant.

**INT. LILY AND MARSHALL’S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

MARSHALL and LILY just put their kids to bed, Mickey just left the house and the couple is relaxing.

**MARSHALL**

So, Barney and Robin...

**LILY**

Thank God you mentioned it.

LILY turns to face him with a smile.

**MARSHALL**

I think we all saw the looks, right?

**LILY**

**(with a nod, excited)**

Robin still has feelings for Barney!

**MARSHALL**

**(wide-eyed)**

Woah. (BEAT. THINKS) So, we're here... _again_. Huh.

She nods lazily and leans against her husband‘s shoulder. Then as if on cue, a voice sounds from another room. LILY sighs, exhausted.

**MARSHALL**

Oh, don’t worry, baby. I got her.

MARSHALL gets up and heads to the other room.

**INT. ROSE’S ROOM - NIGHT**

The room looks dark but you can make up a closer to the left of the door and a bay window on the far right. In the dim light you can notice stuffed animals and other toys neatly organized.

Marshall’s daughter, ROSE (4) long brown wavy hair and has her mother’s eyes, sits on the bed with a scared look on her face and tears running down her cheeks. MARSHALL approaches and kneels next to her.

**MARSHALL**

What’s wrong, Rosie?

She looks down at the bed, sniffling. MARSHALL kisses the top of her head in order to comfort her.

**MARSHALL**

**(gently)**

You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?

ROSE nods and looks up at her dad.

**ROSE**

**(sadly)**

I had a dream you and Mama weren’t together anymore. And then Marvin and Daisy and me, we didn’t live together anymore and it was really sad.

MARSHALL smiles down at his kid and shakes his head dismissively.

**MARSHALL**

That’s never going to happen. Your mother and I love each other more than anything.

ROSE nods slowly indicating she understands. MARSHALL thinks that’s it, then:

**ROSE**

But Grandpa Mickey said Uncle Barney and Auntie Robin loved each other too and they got divorced.

**MARSHALL**

They did, and they loved each other very much, but the timing wasn’t right. Auntie Robin’s job made it hard for them. But do you want to know a secret?

ROSE nods.

**MARSHALL (CONT'D)**

I think they’re going to make their way back to each other. And I promise you, you have nothing to worry about with us, okay?

**ROSE**

**(nods)**

Okay. I love you Daddy.

MARSHALL kisses the top of her head and tucks her in.

**MARSHALL**

I love you more, Rosie.

**INT. LILY AND MARSHALL’S BEDROOM - SAME TIME**

LILY smiles as her husband leaves the room. A few seconds later her phone rings. She picks it up, the name **ROBIN** reads on the screen. She takes the call.

**LILY**

Hey Robin.

**INT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

ROBIN paces in her living room, with a glass of wine in hand and her phone glued to her ear.

**ROBIN**

Hey, so... I have a date tomorrow. I need your help.

**INTERCUT: LILY/ROBIN**

**LILY**

**(smiling)**

Oh? With who?

**ROBIN**

**(eye-roll)**

It doesn't matter.

**LILY**

**(with a smile)**

Huh. So, what do you need?

**ROBIN**

I need you to tell me this isn't a bad idea.

**LILY**

It isn't a bad idea. You know you're going to regret it if you don't go through with it.

**ROBIN**

**(with a nod)**

Yeah. (PAUSE.) Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Lil.

**LILY**

Yeah, sure.

**ROBIN**

Could you maybe... not tell Marshall about this?

**LILY**

Of course.

**ROBIN**

I'm serious! I don't know what this is yet and I don't want you to make a big deal out of it.

**LILY**

Yeah, okay. Hey, it’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.

**ROBIN**

Thanks.

ROBIN hangs up.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. LILY AND MARSHALL’S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

MARSHALL comes into the room with a smile on his face.

**LILY**

Is she down?

He nods, walking over to the bed and sitting next to his wife.

**MARSHALL**

Who was that?

**LILY**

**(grin)**

Robin.

MARSHALL raises an eyebrow.

**LILY**

She's going on a date!

**MARSHALL**

Oh? With who?

**LILY**

Barney.

MARSHALL shakes his head. The two share a look knowing what's about to come.

**LILY**

$5 says they're sleeping together tonight.

**MARSHALL**

**(snorts)**

You're totally losing. Robin is too stubborn.

**LILY**

You're on.

LILY grabs a paper from her nightstand and writes: **LILY BETS MARSHALL ROBIN AND BARNEY WILL HAVE SEX.**

**INT. TED AND TRACY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

TED and TRACY sit on bed, both with old newspapers in hand doing the crossword. It’s become sort of a habit —- to the point where they get competitive over who finishes first. So far, TRACY is winning. TED mumbles one of the answers to himself as he writes it down. Then, with a grin:

**TED**

I’m done.

TRACY frowns.

**TRACY**

What? Let me see.

She takes the newspaper from him and stares at it, still frowning.

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

**(with a groan)**

No!

TED laughs at that.

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

No. No! Stop laughing.

But TED doesn’t.

**TED**

**(cocky)**

Let me just... change the score.

He reaches over TRACY and grabs a black hardcover notebook from her bedside table. On the front page it reads: **ALL THE TIMES TRACY BEAT TED.** When he flips through the notebook, you can see the score listed over the years. TRACY wins by an overwhelming amount.

**TED (CONT'D)**

Maybe we should change the name of the category to 'All the times Ted beat Tracy'.

TRACY rolls her eyes.

**TRACY**

Don’t get too cocky, Mosby. I’m still ahead by a few hundred.

**TED**

**(smiling)**

For now.

**TRACY**

**(eye-roll)**

You’re very annoying.

Then she leans over and kisses him. TED doesn’t even hesitate before kissing her back. He smiles into the kiss cupping her face. THEN: the phone rings. They choose to ignore it at first, but it doesn’t stop. TRACY sighs. She reaches for her phone seeing it’s BARNEY calling. She shows TED the phone, he nods, and she picks up.

**TRACY**

Hey, bud. Is there a reason you’re calling me on my wedding night?

Just then, TED shows TRACY his own phone with a text he missed from MARSHALL: **Barney and Robin are going on a date!!**

**INT. BARNEY’S APARTMENT**

BARNEY is sitting on his couch tapping his foot. He frowns when TRACY asks that.

**BARNEY**

Tell Ted to keep his balls in his pants, I need your help.

**INTERCUT:**

**TED**

I heard that.

**BARNEY**

Oh, hey Ted.

**TRACY**

Let me guess. You need help with your date?

**BARNEY**

Yes. How did you know?

**TRACY**

**(with a grin)**

Just a guess. (PAUSE.) So, what's up?

BARNEY sighs.

**BARNEY**

I just... I want to get it right, you know?

**TRACY**

Yeah, I know. But you know you have nothing to worry about, right?

**BARNEY**

I just--

**TRACY**

Remember what I told you two years ago? _And_ when you first wanted to propose?

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. DRUG STORE - AFTERNOON (FLASHBACK)**

BARNEY and TRACY sit on a bench outside a drugstore where BARNEY previously tried flirting with TRACY. She turned him down, telling him she had a boyfriend and told him he was sad. BARNEY went after her, asking what she'd meant, arguing he had nothing to be sad about.

**TRACY**

I think you were in love and you messed it up. And every moment of your life since then has been spent trying to stay busy enough to ignore that fact.

**BARNEY**

**(with a sigh)**

We tried dating a while back and it was a disaster.

The two share a look and BARNEY laughs quietly.

**BARNEY**

What about you? You and your boyfriend gonna go the distance?

TRACY stops to think about this.

**TRACY**

I don't know. I think maybe I still haven't met the right guy.

**BARNEY**

Hm. I wonder if I know someone to set you up with. (PAUSE. THINKS. SHAKES HIS HEAD.) Drawing a blank.

**TRACY**

Are you gonna go get this girl or what?

**BARNEY**

I don't know. I'm kind of at my peak right now. I don't know if I can just walk away from the game.

**TRACY**

Do you want to keep playing or do you want to win?

He stops to think about this. Then:

**BARNEY**

I want to win. What am I doing? In less than 20 minutes, Robin and I could be--

**TRACY**

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's gonna take a lot more than 20 minutes. This is gonna take everything you have got. This is gonna take all of your time, all of your attention. All of your resources. This is the big one, (LOOKS DOWN AT BARNEY) Diaper man.

BARNEY smiles.

**TRACY**

You gotta do it right. Can't be messing around, picking up girls in drug stores.

BARNEY nods at her.

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

You've got work to do.

 **END OF FLASHBACK** **.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BARNEY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

BARNEY remembers this and smiles, nodding slightly.

**BARNEY**

Yeah... I remember.

**INTERCUT: TRACY/BARNEY**

**TRACY**

You know Robin better than anyone. You're gonna kill it.

**BARNEY**

What if she's not even into it anymore!

**TRACY**

You won't know unless you find out. So, pull yourself together.

**BARNEY**

Yeah. Hey... would you mind taking Ellie tomorrow before lunch?

**TRACY**

Of course not.

**BARNEY**

Thanks.

BARNEY hands up.

**INT. BARNEY’S APARTMENT - MORNING**

BARNEY wakes up, still exhausted from ELLIE crying the night before. He knows he has a full day coming. In his bedside table, which usually would be empty, you can see a frame laying down. BARNEY picks it up, and we can see it’s a photo from the gang. His finger lingers on ROBIN, and he smiles just for a moment.

Then a cry wakes him from his trance, we turn to the right where ELLIE just woke up. BARNEY stands up and heads to the crib. He smiles down at his daughter.

**BARNEY**

(sweetly)

Hi.

ELLIE starts crying again and BARNEY picks her up.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

It’s okay. Daddy’s here.

The two head for the kitchen and BARNEY sits ELLIE down in her chair. He takes a kettle from the cabinet. He fills it with water and puts it on the stove. He turns back to his daughter, who's now smiling at him. She GRABS ONTO HIS FINGER, and he lets her, smiling back.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

You are the cutest chick ever.

A few moments later, BARNEY goes back to the stove, turning it off and taking the kettle, he fills ELLIE's bottle and adds the formula, shaking it to mix it together. As it cools down, BARNEY turns back to ELLIE.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Ellie, get ready. I'm going to tell you the best story ever. The story of how I became pro-marriage. I know it sounds lame, but I promise it'll be awesome.

BARNEY puts the bottle to his wrist, making sure it's not too warm and starts feeding his daughter.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

It all started fifteen years ago. Uncle Ted and I were at the bar, and he saw this... really awesome chick. We played this game called ‘Have you met Ted?’ and they went on a date. You Uncle Ted didn’t kiss her, twice.

ELLIE coos.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

I know! Lame, right? So anyway, they ended up dating for a year and a little after that, we had sex.

He gives his daughter a look. HE sighs.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Yeah, I know. I broke the Bro-Code. But your Uncle Ted was okay with it. And since then, I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

He finishes giving ELLIE the bottle, and puts it on the counter. Then he heads for the couch and sits her on his leg.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

And then, we fell in love. And we got married. We had a rough patch here and there, but you know what?

BARNEY grabs ELLIE's shoe for a second and smiles.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

I'm going to get her back.

He kisses his daughter’s head.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Don’t worry, though. You’re still my favorite.

He picks Ellie up again and heads for the bedroom this time.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

Let’s get dressed so we can go to Auntie Tracy’s.

In the bedroom, BARNEY lays his daughter on the bed and goes to pick an outfit - a floral print bodysuit with burgundy skirt suspenders and a headband to match. He goes back to the bed, dressing ELLIE. Then, he changes into a black suit, grabs his baby bag, picks his daughter up and the two head out of the apartment.

**EXT. BARNEY’S APARTMENT - MORNING**

BARNEY heads towards the car, unlocking it. He opens the door to the backseat and seats ELLIE in her chair. Then, he makes his way to the front seat and drives to TED AND TRACY'S HOUSE.

**INT. TED AND TRACY’S HOUSE - MORNING**

We see BARNEY standing outside TRACY's door. He's wearing a typical suit. He's holding ELLIE in one arm and has a baby bag hanging from his shoulder. TRACY opens the door, and smiles.

**TRACY**

Hi. Come in!

BARNEY does with a smile. TRACY moves so he can go in, and closes the door behind her.

**TRACY (CONT’D)**

Here, let me help.

TRACY reaches out for the baby bag and puts it on the sofa. BARNEY walks to the couch and sits down. He's almost settled down when two voices echo behind him: PENNY AND LUKE MOSBY. The kids run from the bedrooms into the living room, HUGGING BARNEY. BARNEY laughs and hugs them back.

**PENNY**

Uncle Barney!

**BARNEY**

Hey!

TRACY smiles at the sight and a few seconds after TED comes into the room.

**TED**

Hey, guys. Why don’t you go play with your cousin, okay? I’ll be right in.

**PENNY**

But—

**TED**

I’ll be right in.

PENNY sighs, takes ELLIE in her arms and her and LUKE go back to the bedroom.

**TED (CONT’D)**

So... you nervous?

**BARNEY**

Psh. No.

TED and TRACY raise an eyebrow.

**BARNEY (CONT’D)**

No! (PAUSE. SIGHS.) Maybe. If this goes wrong that’s it, you know?

**TRACY**

(with a frown)

What do you mean?

BARNEY sighs.

**BARNEY**

Robin still doesn’t know if she’s taking the job.

**TED**

What?

**TRACY**

What?

**BARNEY**

I just thought she’d stay this time around.

**TRACY**

She still might! If she wasn’t considering it she wouldn’t have said yes.

**TED**

True.

TED pats BARNEY in the back and gets up from the couch.

**TED (CONT’D)**

Good luck.

TED heads into the kids bedroom, leaving TRACY and BARNEY alone. TRACY looks over at BARNEY spotting the WORRY on his face.

**TRACY**

You’re gonna be fine. Now go, get out of here. I have three kids to watch and a timed crossword puzzle to win.

BARNEY laughs.

**BARNEY**

You guys are so lame.

He gets up from the couch.

**BARNEY (CONT'D)**

Thanks again for watching Ellie.

**TRACY**

Of course. Go get her.

BARNEY nods, leaves the apartment and heads for his car, driving to where he and ROBIN agreed to meet.

**INT. RESTAURANT - NOON**

BARNEY sits at a table facing the door, taping his leg in anticipation. When ROBIN finally walks in, BARNEY FREEZES, smiling softly. When she sees him, she smiles too and makes her way to the table.

**ROBIN**

Hey.

**BARNEY**

Hi.

**ROBIN**

Are you okay? You look tired.

BARNEY nods, still smiling.

**BARNEY**

Ellie started teething, it's exhausting, to say the least. But I'm okay. How are you doing? Any progress on your decision yet?

**ROBIN**

It's too early to think about that. I told them I'd let them know by tonight.

**BARNEY**

**(with a nod)**

So, I went ahead and ordered, I hope that's okay?

ROBIN nods and starts getting up. BARNEY frowns.

**ROBIN**

I'll be right back.

She heads for the bar, whispering something to the waitress. She smiles in response and nods. Then, ROBIN returns to the table.

**BARNEY**

What was that?

**ROBIN**

**(grin)**

I went ahead and ordered something. (BEAT.) You'll see.

The server brings their order and the pair starts to eat. As they eat, they fall into comfortable small talk. BARNEY fills ROBIN in about what she's missed and ROBIN talks to BARNEY about where she's travelled and how it's been.

**BARNEY**

Nothing will ever beat Argentina, though.

**ROBIN**

**(snorts)**

If you mean how wasted we got, then yeah. Nothing will ever beat that.

**BARNEY**

We had fun, though, right?

ROBIN nods.

**ROBIN**

**(with a smile)**

Yeah, we had a lot of fun.

As the two finish eating, ROBIN nods at the waitress from before, she nods back, grabbing something from the bar and comes over. BARNEY frowns again, and ROBIN grins again. THE WAITRESS arrives at their table, handing ROBIN a plastic bag. She holds it so BARNEY can see what's inside: a MONTECRISTO #2.

**BARNEY**

**(excited)**

YES! I like your style.

ROBIN hands BARNEY the lighter.

**ROBIN**

You should do the honors.

BARNEY lights ROBIN's cigar, then his. Then he leans back in his chair with a content sigh.

**BARNEY**

**(relaxed)**

I missed this. Everyone else has become boring. But you're awesome. This is awesome.

ROBIN hums in agreement and the two smoke in silence. When they're done, they get up from their seats and head outside. They exchange a look and a smile, unsure of where this is going next. ROBIN is the first to break the ice.

**ROBIN**

I should probably head back. I have a lot to unpack.

BARNEY raises an eyebrow in surprise and smiles.

**BARNEY**

I'll drive you.

ROBIN nods and follows BARNEY to the car.

 **INT. BARNEY'S CAR - CON** **TINUOUS**

As BARNEY starts the car ROBIN looks over at him with a grin.

**ROBIN**

Barney Stinson driving, that's new.

**BARNEY**

**(with a scoff)**

I drive.

ROBIN raises an eyebrow.

 **BARNEY (CON** **T'D)**

Well, with Ellie it comes in handy. And for, you know... stuff like this.

ROBIN nods.

**ROBIN**

Yeah. I get that.

The car drive is silent. ROBIN mostly stares out the window and BARNEY takes the opportunity to steal glances at her. Sometimes, it's the other way around -- ROBIN glances at BARNEY when he has his eyes on the road. When they finally arrive at ROBIN'S apartment, they share one last look.

**BARNEY**

So... I'll see you on Sunday?

ROBIN nods and doesn't hesitate to answer.

**ROBIN**

Yes. I'll call you.

BARNEY smiles and nods, driving off. ROBIN stands outside for a second, before heading inside.

**INT. ROBIN'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON**

ROBIN enters her home, sighing relieved. She's greeted by her dogs, and while usually that would feel a little overwhelming, today it feels like home despite the fact that she still has some doubts about everything. She GRABS her phone, dialing a number. The call is picked up within seconds.

**ROBIN**

Hi. This is Robin Scherbatsky. I'm calling about the anchor job at World Wide News. (BEAT.) When do I start?

**FADE TO BLACK.**


End file.
